magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 20 (Halloween Special)
This story happened before the events of chapter 1 the Fictional world had only just started to be taken over by Mickey the Marvel cult wasn’t apart of disney and neither was the Star Wars cult this follows the gruesome story of one of the most powerful in all of the fictional world his name is death. You wouldn’t think itr but this frail man may of been powerful but he was vert broken and upset he everyday experiences the pain of people he felt every child cry every man beg for his life every woman who was raped, he felt it all the suffering pain and death. The Fictional world has always had deaths ever since man theorised death as a being and not a force when they imagined a grim reaper coming to their house and night and stealing their soul no such thing exists in the real world but in the fictional world he does and he hates it all he is the sole reason that people in the fictional world suffer and die but he can’t do anything about but watch and feel and listen he had to endure the pain. Over time many fictional chracters were invented and some of which had died. Death knows all men and women he knows all creature big and small he is in some sense the God of the fictional world. Before the reign of Mickey Death help held a pilgrimage on Halloween a day for all spooky, scary and suffering Fictions to come together in peace and have a feast together for laughter, enjoyment and to celebrate their life this happened every year without upset or fights. Until one faithful day when Disney began to take it’s power Death sat at the end of one of many long tables he sat next to Frankenstein's monster and Count Dracula but these people weren't his main friends his best of friends was Big or Known as the Big Bad Wolf a creature known from a story chasing little girls and little pigs. Big and death knew each other for a while infact Big was the first fictional Death had truly liked or talked to they were like brothers. Each year 3 fictionals are voted as the scariest and then the next year they’d host the party last year Death, Frank’s monster and Dracula were nominated these 3 were often nominated. A large group of people gathered around the table eating drinking Death for the first time in a year smiling everyone was happy until one man spoke to another judging his beliefs the man who rose was known as Davy jones “Your a idiot Freddy if you think that Disney is wrong Disney is the fictional path to follow” a man by the name of Freddy Krueger stood up “Disney is a joke there is no right path in this world we are all free people we don’t need to follow anything like disney” he explained Agatha Cromwell and Grim Gloom stood up as well “Disney is the true path for one to follow Disney’s rejoice and follow your destiny” Grim expressed to the crowd “So can anyone just join this cult” Chucky the doll asked curious sitting on the table “No but anyone who wants to follow may help us but You’ll never be true” Ursula asked standing up from the the crowd. “People no cults will be discussed at this time everyone calm down and eat” Dracula said Everyone quieted down and begin to eat Big and Death began to talk and laugh and enjoy their Halloween feast until his sight was caught by three pigs walking into the feast Fifer Pig, Fiddler and Practical all walked in huddled together like penguins “God I hate them they're so annoying just wanna eat em “ Big expressed to Death “Easy friend repent over your wants try to make friends” Death suggested “Nah not a chance I wanna kill them man no chance of becoming there mates” The three pigs walked around handing out their leaflets and advertising disney to the people of the feast “Sorry guys you ain’t scary so you ain’t welcome” Freddy informed Jason Voorhees backing him up holding a machete “You two aren't disney but that’s ok you assist us in labour we need infrastructure built you can help” Practical suggested to the men “Yeah fuck that buddy working for some pussy mouse and having you cunts above me nah” “You should join us as when the day comes you wanna be on our side for sure” Death, Dracula and Big walked over to the pigs “Ah Big i know we aren't the best of friends but you are a true Disney join us for life happiness and joy and forget about these people who will not join the truth” Fiddler Explained “This cult isn’t welcome here people please move along back where your from” Death asked “Even death is not immune to us Disney’s you shall join or be destroyed” Fifer Expalined “Ok leave or we’ll make you” Frank's Monster threatened “Hey now man maybe I should check this out see what these people are all about” Big suggested to crowd “It’s your call might be a good idea really speak with the leader maybe” Dracula agreed “Yeah me and Big will go to check this out” Death added “Ok we’ll get one of our guys to pick us up “ Practical said as he whipped out a radio after 50 minutes or so a cart rolled up being towed by Sven the reindeer in the cart sat Will Turner a soon to be member of the Disney cult the three little pigs got in and so did Big. Death was about to enter the cart when Will stook out his hand not letting him “Sorry no more room for you fella” Will explained Death looked to inside to see a seat still available “But there's a seat there right there” Death pointed out “Yes but Sven won’t be able to carry more than five people he’s strong but not that strong” “It’s fine my friend I’ll go on my onw don’t worry not like they can change me” He laughed “Alright” Death said “Just stay safe please” Death, Dracula and Frank’s monster walked back to see the people in argument and disbelief of each other not just the disney’s buit other non fictions were arguing about what’s right and wrong a few punches and fights had broken out between the people happened “Enough that’s enough” Death screamed at everyone “You can’t silence us you beast of horror you non disney” Ursula insulted “I can silence everyone of you in one click so shut up and eat” Death demanded Everyone again took the orders of the Death and shu up but not for long when 3 regular guests who were late today came through by the names of The Mayor of Halloweentown Jack Skellington oogie boogie “We are taking over the Halloween Feast it is now a Disney run operation” Mayor informed “Like hell it is” Jason expressed to the people “On the orders of Mickey and Disney we will use full force if needs be and we will be prepared to kill so you better all pipe down” Jack informed Freddy and Jason both stood up to the threesome “You three better leave now your all not welcome here you Disney freaks” Freddy spoke “We will not be silenced we have told you” Oggie made clear “No I think you’ll find you will be” Jason laughed as he stabbed the machete in his hand into the spooky everyone was in shock as they watched blood draw from oggie and watched as he fell backwards dead. Everyone looked at eachother in shock as the disney’s got up screaming in rage attacking the non Disney’s in grief over the death. Death felt it all the pain the fighting the occasional death he fell to his boney knees holding his head in his hands this was a day for celebration not death not for him to feel this pain he tries to avoid some much Death couldn’t take it he slowly wandered away from the battle taking place he saw in the distance the cart with the reindeer pulling it along feeling sick and dizzy he ran up to the cart streaming Big’s name. He waited the cart opened there stood will and the three pigs again then Big got out looking different feeling different “Big you ok” Death asked “I’m more than ok friend, I've found faith i'VE found disney Mickey is a leader it’s my fate man i’m a true Disney memeber” Big expressed to his friend. Death stood in Disbelief and horror.